In a wireless communication system, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) that are based on Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), or Wireless LAN and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) that are based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), a base station (a base station device, a downlink transmission device, an uplink reception device, or an eNode B) and a terminal (a terminal device, a mobile station device, a downlink reception device, an uplink transmission device, or UE) each include multiple transmit and receive antennas and use a Multi Input Multi Output (MIMO) technology, resulting in spatially multiplexing a data signal and thus realizing high-speed data communication. Furthermore, particularly, in LTE and LTE-A, high spectral efficiency is realized using an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) scheme for downlink, and peak power is suppressed using a Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) scheme for uplink. Additionally, a Hybrid ARQ (HARQ) that results from combining an Automatic Repeat Request (ARQ) and error correction coding is employed.
FIG. 23 is a diagram illustrating a configuration of an LTE communication system that performs the HARQ. In FIG. 23, a base station 2301 notifies a terminal 2302 of control information relating to downlink transmission data 2304 through Physical Downlink Control CHannel (PDCCH) 2303. First, the terminal 2302 detects the control information using information of a serving cell. If the control information is detected, the terminal 2302 extracts the downlink transmission data 2304 using the detected control information. The terminal 2302 that detects the control information reports HARQ response information indicating whether the extraction of the downlink transmission data 2304 succeeds or fails, to the base station 2301 through a Physical Uplink Control CHannel 2305 (PUCCH). At this time, a resource (a PUCCH resource) for the PUCCH 2305, which is usable by the terminal 2302, is determined explicitly/suggestively in a unique manner from a resource for the PDCCH 2303 to which the control information is assigned. Accordingly, when the terminal 2303 reports the HARQ response information, a PUCCH resource can be used that is dynamically assigned. Furthermore, the PUCCH resources are prevented from overlapping between terminals (NPL 1 and NPL 2).